On & Off Bullying
by lUvliieANGEL143
Summary: Ally's POV I've been bullied in my entire life with non other than Mr. Blondie, Austin Moon! God, I hate that guy! He thinks he's great and all that because he's the most popular hot bad boy in our school. Did I just say "hot"? Oh well! Who can blame me? All the girls from our school, and I mean ALL of them think he is, including me.
1. AN

**Heyy Guys! So Im going to write my first ever FanFiction. Its gonna be about Austin and Ally, it's for all Auslly and Raura fans out there (Im an Auslly & Raura fan myself too). If you guys have some ideas for my story, you can send me a review and I'll try to check them out. And BTW, my title would be "On & Off Bullying", I got that title from `peacelovedove565. Sorry, I cant think of any title for this:/**


	2. Chapter 1, 2 & 3

**Chapter ****1**

_**At Ally's House.**_

**Ally's POV**

Dear Journal,

My life has been my worst nightmare ever! My Mom died when I was 5 years old, from a car accident and my dad is away to Canada since I was 9. I'm living with my aunt Stormie. She's really nice to me, and she treated me like her own daughter. I've been bullied in my entire life with non other than Mr. Blondie, Austin Moon! God, I hate that guy! He thinks he's great and all that because he's the most popular hot bad boy in our school. Did I just say "hot"? Oh well! Who can blame me? All the girls from our school, and I mean ALL of them think he is, including me. Blondie always perform in our school assembly, and I gotta admit, he's a really good singer and dancer, ALL the girls would scream everytime he started singing and dancing, and they started to fall in love with him but I tell you, it wont work on me. NEVER. And of course he bully me with the help of his gang and his girlfriend, Cassidy. They always wait for me after school, so they could do the most embarrassing and painful thing to me. Like the time when I get out the front door of our school, I saw one of his gang hiding behind the bush with a paintball gun in his hand. So I ran as fast as I can from their opposite direction, but they saw me and chased me while shooting me with their paintball guns. And when I was on my street, my neighbors was laughing and pointing fingers at me. So I just ignored them and continued running all the way to my house. And when I got home, Aunt Stormie asked me, "What the hell happened to you?" So I just told her that me and my bestfriend, Trish, was having a paintball fight.. with a smile, of course. I don't know why they bully me, I mean, sure Im a geek and dorky and nerdy but seriously, there's this guy who's more than that than me, and Im not gonna mention his name 'cuz what I said was kinda harsh. But anyways, yeahh! Uggh. How I wish my day would be great one day.

Sincerely, Allyson.

**END OF POV**

_**At Dez's House**_

**Austin's POV**

"Dez!" I yelled. Dez was talking to his turtle, Roishell. Uggh, what a stupid name for a stupid turtle! "Dez! Will you stop talking to your stupid turtle? I'm trying to listen a song here!" I yelled again. He stopped talking to his turtle and stared at me for a long time, and I can see from his eyes that his about to cry. "Umm, Dez? Are you going to cry? 'Cuz if you-" I said softly but Dez cuts me off. "Why? Why would you call my Roishell stupid!" Dez asked stupidly. "Ugggh! Fine, Im sorry that I called your st-I mean your turlte stupid." I said sarcastically. Dez smiled and gave me a big hug. "Ahh Dez I told you to never hug me like that again!" I said. "Knock Knock!", we heard a voice from our door. Dez opened the door and we saw Cassidy and some of our friends. "Oh. Heyy guys, what's up?" I asked. Dez went back to his turtle and started talking with it. And I just rolled my eyes. "Oh nothing, just you know, we got some ideas for tomorrow." Cassidy replied. "Ideas?" Dez asked, without looking away from his stupid turtle. "Ideas for Ally-puke, stupid!" Cassidy yelled. "Ohh yeahh. So what'd you guys got?" I asked. But I gotta admit, I feel kinda guilty for bullying her, 'cuz we've bullied her for almost 3 years now. But I didn't tell them how I feel. Dez turned around and said, "Umm Guys? Dont you think she's had enough? I mean c'mon she's suffered alot from you guys." Dez never bullied Ally or to anyone, since he's kinda goody-two-shoes. I nodded slowly and about to say something but Jonathan cuts me off, "Mmm True but c'mon it's really fun to bully her. Dont you  
think?" He said and turned to me. "Uhh yeah. Its fun, really fun. So Dez, will you just shut up and talk to your turtle?" I said. "Okiie!" Dez replied. Cassidy rolled her eyes and said, "Ugg whatever. And yeah its really fun to bully her. So anyways, our idea would be..."

**END OF POV**

_Next morning_

**Ally's POV**

"Beep, Beep, Beep!" -smack- I snoozed my alarm clock. I get up, went to my bathroom, took my shower, get dressed, did my make-up, brushed my hair and looked at the mirror. "Another day to my doom." I sighed. I went downstairs and said "Good Morning Aunt Stormie!" "Good Morning Ally-cat! How was your sleep?" She replied. "It was great." I said. "That's great sweety. Here have some breakfast, before you get late from school." She said and gave me some delicious pancakes with egg and bacon and orange juice. "Wow! Aunt Stormie! This is...Wow!" I Said in shocked. Aunt Stormie laughed and looked at her watch. "Ally! You got 15 minutes before school starts!" I took a last bite at my bacon and last sip at my juice and rushed out the door. "Bye Auntie!" I said without looking back. I got there right on time. "Huh! Perfect timing!" a voice behind my back said. I turned around and saw Blondie with his gang smirking at me. "My day starts now" I whispered. "You got that right!" Cassidy whispered back from behind me. I sighed and rolled my eyes. I just stood there and waited for their `thing, but nothing happened. They just smirked at me and headed to their classes. I walked to my class, I have the same class with Austin and his weird friend Dez. When I went inside, people were staring and laughing at me, except for Dez. He's really nice to me for some reason, which is weird. I went to my seat and opened my book. They were still laughing at me, but I wonder why. I felt like someone touched behind my back, so I turned around and saw Dez. "Uhh Hi?" I questioned. "Umm. Heyy. Are you wondering why these people are laughing at you?" He asked. "Umm yeahh. Kinda." I said awkwardly. He turned around and looked at Austin, He was laughing and flirting with some girls beside him. Yeah he do that behind Cassidy's back. Dez turned to me and said "Well you see, Austin and his gang taped this behind your back" He showed me a peice of paper where it says "I am a freak of all freaks, and a slut, so KICK ME y'all!". Now. That explains why I keep on tripping on the hallway and why I feel like someone's been kicking me. I feel like Im going to cry but I hold it in from embarrassment. "Thats right. Just hold it in, so Austin wont embarrass you again." Dez said and smiled. I smiled back at him and crumpled the paper and throw it away. "Uhh Ally?" Dez Said. I looked at him and giving him a signal to continue. "Uhh can you meet me at the park tomorrow at 5?" He asked. I looked at him surprised. Maybe this is one of Austin's plan. "Uhh s-sorry I cant." I said and looked away. He went infront of my desk and asked, "Dont worry this is not one of Austin's plan. Im not like them. Im sometimes weird and stupid but I aint bad boy" I laughed a bit and said "Umm Well in that case, sure, I'd love to." He smiled and gave me a hug. He went to his seat and I turned around and saw Austin. He was looking straight at me. I turned around quick. Mmm I wonder what he's thinking right now. The bell rang. And I headed out to school, when someone pulled me behind the bush. "What were you guys talking about?" I turned around and see Austin. "Blondie? What are you talking about?" I asked. "What were you and Dez talked about?" He asked. "Why do you care? And if you really want to know so badly, why dont you asked him? Unless you guys aren't friends anymore, and Dez finally came out his senses!" I said-yelled. He looked at me straight in the eye and said "Stupid! Were still friends. Bestfriends! Now, just tell me what you guys talked about!" He asked again. I rolled my eyes and said "He wants me to meet him tomorrow at the park by 5." He stood up and ran. Im guessing he's looking for Dez for some explanation. Oh well.

"Hey I just met you, and this is crazy but here's my number, So call me maybe.." My phone rang. **(A/N Thats my ringtone, hehe)  
**Its Trish. "Heyy Trish. What's Up?" I answered. "Meet me by the cellphone accessory store" she said. Before I could asked her why, she hanged up. I went home and asked aunt Stormie if i can hang out with Trish today. And gladly she said yes. I headed to the cellphone accessory store and saw Trish wearing an IceCream costume. I tried not to laugh. "Uhh Heyy Trish.." I said, holding in my laughter. "Ugg Laugh all you want!" She said sarcastically. I laughed really hard and stopped when I saw Him! I really liked this guy since I was in 6th grade. His Name's Dallas. I kept staring at him and Trish was talking about how she hated her new job. "I mean, Its really annoying! Uggh. Dont you think Ally?" She asked. But I kinda-eesh-ignored her. "ALLY!" I snapped out. "Uhh Whaaat?" I Asked. "Ally, I was talking here the whole time and you werent paying attention? What kind of bestfriend is that?" She asked-yelled. "Uhh Sorry Trish. I was just really busy.." I said awkwardly. She looked at me and looked at Dallas. "Ally! Talk to him already! I hate seeing you like this. A hopeless romantic!" She said. "Ouch! I Am not a hopeless romantic. I am a-a..." I said nervously. "Mm You're a what, Ally?" She smirked. "Ahh Okay fine! I Am a hopeless romantic but Im still not going to talk to him." I said. She rolled her eyes and asked "Soo Anyways, how was your day so far?" I Looked at Dallas Again and Looked back at her. "Umm It was Great actually. Blondie did his `thing again, but its not that painful like the others. And His bestfriend Dez told me to meet him tomorrow at the park by 5." She looked at me confused. "Weird right?" I asked. "Well, I think Dez likes you." She said. I looked at her surprised. "What?! No way. I Mean, He's friends with the most popular kid in school, who bullys me, and Im just an ordinary girl who gets bullied everyday! And besides, why would he like me?" I said nervously. "Ally, you're beautiful and kind. And trust me, you're kinda hot. Every guy would be lucky to have you." She said softly. I smiled and Hugged her. "Thanks Trish." I said. Trish smiled and looked at her watch. "Holy macaroni! Im late! Which I dont care about, but still, I heard that when you sell alot of icecream today, you'll get a FREE icecream, your choice. Uh Sorry Ally, but I gotta go! I really want those banana & strawberry icecream with walnuts! Bye Ally!" I laughed and headed back home.

* * *

**(A/N So tell me what you guys think. Send me some review and Im gonna check them out as soon as possible. Ill try to update soon, Iv'e been really busy lately. Im only 13 by the way, you know, school and stuff? So get easy on me.)**

**(Bonus A/N I was going to end here but I think I should continue cuz Im too lazy to add more doc. So here's chapter 2... and 3 everyone.)**

* * *

******Chapter 2**

**Austin's POV**

Im running as fast as I can and asked every person if they saw Dez somewhere. I was looking for Dez for almost 4 minutes, I want him to explain to me, why he wants Allyson to meet him at the park. At 5! Uggh. I stopped and asked myself, "Why do I care?" "Maybe because you care" a voice in my head said. "I know, stupid! I mean, why? why do I care?" I replied back. "Haha You just called yourself stupid!" "Ugg whatever! I cant believe Im fighting with myself!". I continued running and saw Dez and Jonathan near by the park. "Heyy guys! What you guys up to?" I asked, while out of breath. "Uh Bro? Are you okay? You're sweating alittle." Jonathan asked and touched my forehead. "Yeah Bro. Oh and I heard you're looking for me? What's up?" Dez asked. I went to the bench near us and sat down. "Um Jonathan? Will you excuse us for a sec?" I asked, so Dez and I can talk alone in private. "K!" He replied quick, and went to the 2 girls, who I think from our school, near by the fountain. _Mmm no wonder why he replied quick_. "Supp?" Dez asked. "Uhh I just want to know why you want to meet Allyson here at 5?" I nervously asked. He looked at me straight in the eye and smirked. "DUDE! Whaat?" I asked. He sighed and said,"Mm Nothing. And why do you care? You hated her since ever, and you know I liked her since 6th grade." He said. Its true, Dez liked Allyson since ever. But It just doesnt feel right. I mean, wait-did he just say I hated her? "Dez, I dont hate her. I just dont-you know, like her." I said. He stood up and said, "Then why do you bully her so much?" I dont want Dez or anyone to know how I feel and why I bully her. "Uhh because I want to!" I said-yelled. I stood up and ran to my house. I looked back at him and I saw him smirking at me. I got home right on time for dinner. "IM HOME!" I yelled. "Hey Sweety. How's School? And WHY ARE YOU HOME LATE?" Mom said-yelled. I went to our couch and sat down. "I was hanging out with Dez and Jonathan at the park, Mom. No Biggie." I said calmly. She patted my head and said, "Well, good to know you're safe. You know I cant live without you, you're my Austy-pooo!" I groaned. "Mooomm! Dont treat me like a baby! Im a grown up now. I wear boxers!" I said-yelled-whined. She laughed. "We're home!" My dad said. "Where have you guys been?" I asked, and looked at Rydel, Riker and Dad. "They went shopping sweety." My mom answered. I went to my dad and gave him a father and son kiss. "Why didnt you tell me? I really need a new phone." I said. Dad showed me a small box. I gasped, "NO WAYY!? Is this my-" I asked but dad cuts me off. "Yes, Yes it is." I hugged him and opened the box. "How did you know that I need a new phone?" I asked. He smiled at me and looked at Riker. "Yeah I told him." Riker said. "THANK YOU! THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" I said with excitement and hugged my brother. I broke my phone when I got home from school, because I was so pissed about Dez and Allyson. So I smashed my phone into my wall, and Riker went in because he heard the -smack- sound. We ate our dinner, watched some football game together and went to our room and said our goodnights. I cant sleep because I was enjoying my new phone, with those new apps, and stalking some people on facebook from school. Wow. I cant believe some girls would post that pictures online. Eeeek.

_Next Morning_

"AUSTIN MONICA MOON! Get up, already! The school starts in 10 minutes!" the voice of my sweet mother. I groaned and went to my bathroom, took a short shower, brush my hair, did some hair routine, so my hair would look perfection, and went downstairs to eat my.. "PANCAKES!" I yelled. I took a plate of pancakes and _WHACK!_ My mom smacked my hand with a spoon. "Ouch! Mooomm!" I groaned. "You dont have time to eat that whole plate of pancakes. Here have this extra pancake that Rydel didnt finish and drink some chocolate milk so you'll get taller." Mom said. I groaned, "Mooomm! Gross! Im your son, not a kid from the street, who get extra eaten food! And Im already tall enough!" She rolled her eyes and looked at her watch. "YOU'RE 3 MINUTES LATE TO SCHOOL! Hurry and run as fast as you can!" She yelled. I sighed._ I dont care if Im late to school! Ugg Wish I could yell that to her! _"GO!" I snapped out. I went outside our door and ran as fast as I can. Our school is just a mile away from our house. I got there and saw Allyson at the Principals Office. "Mmm wonder what she did.." I whispered.

I went to my first period class which is science. God, I hate Science! I remember when someone asked our teacher what do astronauts do when they get angry? I was so bored that time, well most of the time, so I raised my hand and shouted "Blast off!", and everyone but Allyson laughed. I mean, really? Why wouldnt she laugh? That was kinda funny. I snapped out from my thoughts when someone bump into me. "Look where you're going!" I yelled. She looked down to pick up her books, and when she finally looked at me, there it was, Allyson. "Whatever Blondie! Im not in the mood!" She said and went to her class, which is also science. I sat beside Dez at the back of the room and she sat infront. I looked at Dez and he was staring at her. I kinda feel like-umm whats the word? jea- "AUSTIN!" I snapped out when our teacher yelled my name. They all looked at me, including Allyson. "Uhh yeeaah?" I asked. They laughed except for Allyson. "I said, Who is Isaac Newton? You would know the answer if you were paying attention!" Ms. Johnson yelled. I was going to yell back at her but instead I looked down at my desk. I heard Ms Johnson sighed. "Well then, who will help Mr. Moon, and tell us who Isaac Newton is?" she said. Allyson raised her hands. "Yes Ally?" Allyson stood up and said, "Isaac Newton was an English scientist and mathematician. His work on optics and gravitation make him one of the greatest scientists the world has known." and she sat down. Wow. I know she's smart but I didnt know she's that smart. "Good job, Ally. You may now sit down." Ms Johnson said. I looked at her and she looked back at me, I looked away quick so she cant see my blush. The bell rang at last. I went to my second period class which is Math. Ugggh! I HATE MATH! **(A/N Just to have you guys know, I LOVE MATH. Now on to the story) **Allyson and I have the same class together, again. I sat infront of the class and she sat at the back. Mrs. Miller started talking about how to solve algebra. "Yea yea yea 5-2x=3x+1 is x=4/5." I whispered to myself. "Did you say something Mr Moon?" Mr. Johnson asked. I looked at him and I shook my head. So the class went on and on and Mr Johnson was BlahBlahing and finally, the bell rang! I sighed with relief and headed down to my third period which is my favorite class ever! Music. And of course Allyson is also in this class.

"Good Afternoon Class. Im Mrs. Davis, Im your sub for today since your teacher, Mrs. Jones is having a baby." She said. She took the paper of the seating arrangements so she'll know if someone's seating on the different seat. "Uhh Allyson? Ally Dawson? You're seat is right behind that guy over there." Mrs. Davis said and pointed at my direction. Allyson stood up and sat right behind me. "Mmm Okay class, we're going to do a little fun today. You're going to write a song and perform it here infront of the whole class." Mrs. Davis said with excitement. Yes! I Love performing but I have a problem, I dont know how to write a song! "Uhh Mrs Davis? Is this an individual assignment?" Jonathan asked. I looked at Mrs Davis and waited for her answer. "Umm Lets see...Ah this will be a dividual assignment. Im going to tell who you're partner will be." She answered. I sighed in relief. I hope my partner would be a really great songwriter, cuz trust me I am a horrible songwriter, ever! "Okayy, Jonathan and Leah, Josh and Kirra, Caisey and David, Louise and Fischer, Austin and Ally,..." Wait! Did she just say "Austin and Ally?" I asked my self, "Yes, Yes she did!", the voice in my head answered back. I turned around and saw Ally writing in her journal. "Okay you guys can start now. And by the way, this is due next wednesday". **(A/N Today is Monday by the way)** I turned around and she's still writing in her journal. Uggh I wonder what she's writing about. Probably about her feelings towards Dez or to someone. "Yo! Allyson! Are you going to tell me your ideas or-?" I asked. She looked up at me and said, "Tell me your ideas first Blondie", she looked down at her journal again. "Well, to tell you the truth, I am a horrible songwriter. And as you can see from all our assemblies here, I am great at performing. Soo I suggest that you should write the song for us?" I said. She closed her book and looked at me. "Mmm Okay Blondie. I'll write the song and you'll perform it infront of the whole class". I sat right beside her and said, "Me? You mean us. Wait hold on-" I turned around and asked Mrs Davis if both of us perform the song together or just one person will perform it. "Allyson, Mrs Davis said that we have to perform the song together infront of the whole class". I said. She looked at me, her face is as red as a strawberry. "Uhh Allyson? Your face is as red as a blood! You better look away quick before I sucked it up". I snorted. "Oh no! I have terrible stage fright! I cant perform infront of you guys!" She said nervously. I kinda feel bad. I should say something nice. "Uhh Y-you can do it, just dont look down." She looked at me confused. "Wow. Thanks Blondie. I didnt know that their's a good side behind those evil you". Ouch. So she thinks Im evil? Well, who can blame her, I've been a really_ jerkface_ to her. "Mmm Yea Yea but this doesnt mean we're friends" I said. She rolled her eyes. I took her journal and about to open it, but she took it as quick as possible. "DONT-TOUCH-MY-BOOK! NEVER!" She said-yelled. I rolled my eyes and asked her, "What do you write about in your journal anyways?", she looked at me and said, "Well, I write all my songs here and some personal stuff about me. Its my songs slash diary book". she answered. "So you do write songs! Great, tell me what you got". I said. Wow. I cant believe Im actually having a conversation with her, without any painful words or violence and you know, stuff like that. She opened her journal and read some of her song titles to me. "Mmm Too depressing...that's even more depressing!" I complained. She rolled her eyes and about to say something. "RingRingRIng!" the bell rang. "Allyson, we need to work on our song. How about you come over today at my house at 5?" I asked. I know that Dez and her are going to meet at the park by 5 but I dont knowww- "Maybe because you're jealous?" the voice in my head said. "What? I am not jealous, I just want to finish this song, so we dont have to spend more time together", I answered back. "Mmm? Mmm?", "WHATEVER!" Ugg I need to stop fighting with myself! I feel like a_ coo coo! _"BLONDIE!" I snapped out when Allyson pushed me out of my seat. "OWWW! WHAAT!?" I asked-yelled. "I said, I have to ask Dez if I can meet him another time, so we can work on our song". I stood up and smirked at her, in a good way, I guess. She smiled at me. "Well, do you know where I live?" I asked her. "Uhh yeaa. I live a block away from your house remember?" she answered. Ohh yeah, Ugg stupid! "Oh Okay. Well, c'ya later Allyson", I said. She smiled at me, took her journal and put it inside her bag. She walked outside the door, she stopped, turned around, and said, "Call me Ally, Blondie." She smirked at me. I felt like my heart beat as fast as it could go.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

**Ally's POV**

Dear Journal,

Blondie didn't do anything bad to me today..._yet, _and guess what I just discovered_, _Blondie has a soft side and that really surprised me. Anyways, I just finished another song. This song is called "A Place In This World".

I don't know what I want, so don't ask me  
Cause I'm still trying to figure it out  
Don't know what's down this road, I'm just walking  
Trying to see through the rain coming down  
Even though I'm not the only one  
Who feels the way I do

_[Chorus:]_  
I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh, I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Got the radio on, my old blue jeans  
And I'm wearing my heart on my sleeve  
Feeling lucky today, got the sunshine  
Could you tell me what more do I need  
And tomorrow's just a mystery, oh yeah  
But that's ok

_[Chorus]_

Maybe I'm just a girl on a mission  
But I'm ready to fly

I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
I'll be strong, I'll be wrong, oh but life goes on  
Oh I'm alone, on my own, and that's all I know  
Oh I'm just a girl, trying to find a place in this world

Oh I'm just a girl  
Oh I'm just a girl, oh, oh,  
Oh I'm just a girl

OH! That reminds me, I have to go to Blondie's house today to work on our song. So umm, write on you later.

Sincerely Ally.

It's now or never. _*tok, tok ,tok* _I knocked on Blondie's door. Someone opened the door, but I thought Blondie himself will open it, but instead it's a little cute girl who I think she's 5 years old, I'm guessing she's his lil sister. "Hi, I'm Samantha but everyone calls me Sammie or Sam!" the little girl said. I bent down. "Hi there Sammie, I'm Ally and I'm here for your brother Austin." I said. She smiled at me and grabbed my hand. "AUSTYYY!" she yelled. Austy? cute... I giggled a bit. "Heyy." I turned around and see who looked like Blondie but I'm positive that he's not Blondie, is he? "Uhh Hi" I smiled a bit. He's soo not Blondie, he's taller than him, and he's hair looks kinda different from him. He smiled at me. "Im Riker, Austin's old bro" he said. **(A/N Ross and Riker are brothers in real life. Just thought you should know. OkiieDokiie On to the story) **I knew it! He's not Blondie. If he's not Blondie then where is the real... "BOOOO!" I screamed. I turned around and saw Blondie laughing his ass off. I rolled my eyes. "Very mature." Riker smirked, oh wait, I think it's a smile. I smiled back. Blondie noticed us. He stopped laughing and grabbed my arm and went to his room. He sat on his bed, and I'm just looking around his room. He had this really cool guitar and drums. I looked at his photo frames hanging on the wall. I see.. 5 teens on the picture. 3 has blonde hair and 3 has brunette. (1 is Ross) Mmm, he has 5 siblings? "wow...cool...nice..." I mumbled. He smirked at me, I'm guessing he heard me mumble. "Sooo..." He said, breaking off the silent. Im still near the wall looking at his photo frames. "Uhh yea we should start working on our song." I said quickly but not that quick. He grabbed his notebook and his pen. "Uhh soo you have 5 siblings?" I asked. He went near to me, "Nope. I have only 4. Riker, Rydel, Rocky, and Ryland." He answered. Pointed each of them and said their names. He pointed to the brunette guy next to the only girl, I'm guessing she's Rydel. "That's Ratliff. He's our bestfriend, but we treat him like our own brother," he said. I nodded slowly. "Where are they now? Well, I know Riker's downstairs, but I mean, where's the rest?" I asked. "Rydel's having a _sleepover _at her boyfriends house. Bad choice I tell you." He said, I giggled quietly. "Rocky and Ryland's at our grandma's house. I dont know, but they love it there. It's probably because, Grandma has this really huge pool and water slide. She married Grandpa, he's really rich. I mean REALLY rich." He said. I chuckled. Wow. This is not Blondie I used to hate, used to? Well their's no reason to hate him right? _Yea their is! he's a bully remember? A Bully! _Well He's changed! He's really sweet and you gotta admit, he's really cute!_ Uggh Whatever. But I'm telling you, don't fall inlove with him! _Wait what? Where did that come from? I will never fall inlove with Blondie! Ever!:P "ALLY!" I snapped out. Austin looked at me with a confuse face. "Oh sorry. I was j-just t-thinking about...somethingg.." I said nervously. He nodded slowly. "Oookkaayyy? Why do you look nervous?" he asked. I looked down at my hand and I can see it's shaking, I just hope Blondie doesnt notice it. "W-what? You know what? Let's just start writing our song" I said, avoiding the question. Austin nodded slowly. "Youre right, Lets do that." He sat on his bed and I sat next to him. "So, umm whats our song gonna be about?" I asked. "Mmm how about first love?" he answered. "Uhh sure but umm, you see, that would be really hard for me, since I never been inlove before.." I said awkwardly. He smirked and put his hand under his chin, like he's thing of something.  
"Ookkayyy, Well how about this? Since I never been inlove before too, lets just think of something else, besides first love but a romantic one, just not a lovey-dovey.." He said. So he never been inlove before? Well thats a shock. I stood up. And started thinking about what he just said. So romance? but not Lovey-Dovey? That totally made sense. Note my sarcasm. "Mmmmmmmmm.." I mumbled. Austin stood there waiting for my response. But before I could say anything, Riker came in. "Uh sorry for interrupting but um Mom said Ally can have dinner here." Riker said, looking at me. "Uh yea I think I can do that but I think I should call and ask my dad first." I replied. I took my phone out from my pocket and dialed my dad's number. After a minute or so of talking to my dad and  
explaining who Austin is, he finally said yes. When I told Riker that I can have dinner here, he had a wide smile on his face. Austin looked disgusted about it. Maybe because he cant imagine his brother liking me or me liking his brother. I mean, Yeaaa Riker is cute and all but I dont know, I dont really have that tingly feeling towards him.. yet.

I sat between Austin and Riker, and opposite of Sammie. "So Ally, How long have you known Austin?" Their mom asked. I turned to Austin and back to her. "Umm since we were in 4th grade." I answered and took a sip of water. "Ohh So do you have any crushy-wushy?" she asked. I almost spill my water from what she just asked. Austin laughed and Riker giggled, holding in his laughter. "Umm A Crush?" I asked awkwardly. She smiled and took a bite from her food. "Yeaa you know, some secret admirers? Got a boyfriend?" She asked. I feel really weird and awkward about this. Austin stopped laughing and about to say something but his dad came, and introduced us with his friends. "Oh hi there, Im Mike Moon." He said pulling out his arm to me. "Hi Im Ally Dawson." I replied. "Nice to meet you Ally." He answered. "Mike honey? Who are your friends?" Mimi asked. There stood a girl my age with blonde shoulder length hair and a man in a mid 30's beside Mike. "Oh, this is Ashley and her dad Joe. Their house got burned because of their neighbor's clumsiness and got nowhere else to go. So I was thinking if they could stay here for awhile until they find a new place to live. If that's okay with you Mimi?" He said and asked Mimi about it. Austin stared at Ashley as if he wanted to make out with her. Here comes the Austin I know and hate. "Of course, that's fine." Mimi nodded. Austin started flirting with Ashley and I...I feel kinda...weird. I mean Im not jealous and all but you know... Riker cut off my thoughts and said, "Hey Als, Wanna go upstairs and get to know eachother? I mean, I promise I will never do anything to you, since were all alone up there." I blushed about what he just said and nodded. We headed upstairs to his room. His room looks cool too, just like Austin's. He has few instruments too like the guitar and piano. "Cool room." I said. "Thanks." He smiled. We sat on his bed and started talking about ourselves. I learned a lot of things about him like when he was 12, he looked at Austin's 5th grade yearbook to make fun of him but he saw me on it and turns out he started to have a crush on me, like a love at first sight. He didnt say anything to anyone about his secret feelings for me back then but Im not pretty sure if he still likes me now tho. I better not ask him if he still does cuz that would be weird and really awkward. "So umm Ally, I was wondering if you wanna, you know, go out sometime?" he asked. I dont know what to say, I mean I do know what to say I just dont know how. Should I say, Yes, of course, or Yeaa sure, or... Uh Id love to go out with him but its just really weird to date him you know? Since he's Austin's brother and all. But instead, I nodded and said, "Yes, Id like that."

* * *

**(A/N *sigh* That's alot of words. Im sorry if I didnt update soon, I was really busy lately, of course. I had to do this speech for my health class and I did pretty good, if Im the judge of that. And I had to practice for my choir class cuz we're going to sing the National Anthem in our school assembly. Anyways, I'll try to update soon and please leave a review C; )**


End file.
